


Поцелуй с утра

by crying_Miles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_Miles/pseuds/crying_Miles
Summary: С каких пор уничтожение мира он обменял на этот легкий поцелуй с утра?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Поцелуй с утра

Очередной чертёж гениального оружия массового уничтожения летит в мусорку. Сколько же было уже похоронено подобного в этой же самой мусорке? Не сосчитать.

Эггман кладёт голову на руки, смыкая их в замок и грустным взглядом смотрит на пустой лист. Почему он настолько гениален, что уже ничего, кроме смертоносного оружия, не разрабатывает? Что не напишет — всё убьёт всех и разом. Жаль, что у него нет приспособления, чтобы хотя бы на пару минут чуть уменьшить свой интеллект, чтобы создавать что-то более примитивное, но с гораздо меньшим трудом.

Раньше он создавал примитивное оружие, потому что ему не хватало интеллекта, сейчас он не может разработать примитивное оружие, потому что его слишком много.

«Как же сложно быть гением, » — каждый раз думал Роботник в такие моменты. А всё ради чего?

— Ради синего комка иголок. — отвечает сам себе ученый. В этой фразе нет того неприкрытого отвращение, которое было раньше. Сейчас это скорее ласковое прозвище, звучащее каждый день с особой лаской.

И с каких пор Соник так засел в его сердце? С каких пор Эггман каждый раз смотрит с замиранием сердца, как ёж уворачивается от его орудий? «Лишь бы не сильно задело, лишь бы не сильно». — с каких пор эта фраза появляется в его голове так часто?

Это произошло также внезапно, как и то, когда он случайно узнал, что Соник, в целом, не против и, что у него там тоже что-то есть. Роботник тогда радовался, как влюбленная девчонка, которую пригласил на свидание её краш.

«Какой же ты больной ублюдок, Эггман». — сказал себе тогда Айво, смотря в зеркало. Его щёки были неприлично красные, а пальцы рук слегка подрагивали. У него и раньше дрожали руки, но тогда это ощущалось как-то по-особенному.

Влюбиться в героя — это, наверное, последнее и самое худшее, что может произойти с злодеем. Узнают другие — засмеют. Хотя Эггман не уверен, что в мире есть какой-то другой злодей, которому бы поверили, обладай он такой информацией. А друзья Соника? Ха… Хорошо, что звуковой не тупой и поклялся всё хранить в тайне. И Роботник ему поверил. Просто взял и поверил.

Поэтому теперь Соник и бегает к нему при любом удобном случае. Обязательные посещения утром и вечером. Ёж рассказывал, что сначала друзья его в чем-то подозревали, но потом свыклись, когда он им сказал, что у него просто обязательные разминки с утра и вечером. Отмазка такая себе, но она сработала, потому что друзья ему верят. А Эггман верит Сонику. Ему в принципе больше некому доверять и неизвестно к счастью это или к сожалению.

Рука сама по себе взяла ручку со стола и начала рисовать маленькие фигурки на краю листа. Лишь спустя минуту Роботник понял, что нарисовал миниатюрного Соника. «Как же стыдно». — подумал он и уже собирался выкидывать лист, но что-то его остановило. Айво взял в руки лист и всмотрелся в изображение — голова в виде круга, треугольнички-уши, недлинные иглы, овальное тельце с светлым брюшком, палки-ручки, палки-ножки с кроссовками, две точки — глаза и маленький нос. Ах точно. Эггман пририсовал небольшой хвостик и теперь рисунок был больше похож на «синее недоразумение» в его жизни.

В этот момент, как назло всем богам мира, Роботник услышал, как хлопнула дверь. У него есть примерно две секунды, чтобы спрятать листок. В голову ничего не пришло, как просто его смять и оставить в руках.

В дверях появился он. Сегодня на Сонике была черная футболка с незамысловатым принтом, его любимые кроссовки, перчатки и на правой руке также мелькал небольшой браслет, который ёж когда-то спёр у Эггмана, потому что он ему, видите ли, понравился. Из сомкнутых губ торчала пластмассовая палочка от леденца.

— Привет. — поздоровался синий, вытащив конфету изо рта, он спокойно зашел в комнату. Проходя мимо Роботника, он быстро чмокнул его в щёку, оставляя сладкий след. Айво, что-то недовольно пробурчав, принялся очищать щёку. Звуковой улыбнулся и, мимолетно взглянув на экраны напротив учёного, отодвинул какие-то важные принадлежности со стола и сел на освободившееся место, оперевшись ногой об какое-то устройство, стоящее рядом.

— Эй-эй-эй, не наглей тут! — проворчал Эггман, пытаясь спасти падающие вещи. Вскоре он бросил это занятие и оставил всё на полу. В любом случае всё бы упало — Соник всегда несёт за собой хаос, как и сам Роботник.

— Чем занимаешься? — успешно проигнорировав все возражения Айво, он посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Да вот, думаю над тем, как мучительнее тебя убить. — опять взяв в руки ручку, недовольно ответил Роботник.

Соник молча передвинул леденец из одной щеки в другую.

— Оттрахать до смерти? — спросил он, с улыбкой вскинув бровь.

Следующее, что в него полетело и была та самая шариковая ручка. Синий перехватил её в воздухе и, расхохотавшись, сорвался с места и начал бегать по комнате, пока Эггман пытался в него чем-нибудь попасть.

Вскоре ему это удалось — он смог попасть прямо в лоб звуковому, когда тот перелетал над столом. Попав в «яблочко», Роботник радостно воскликнул: «Наконец-то!», пока не понял чем именно он попал. В руках не оказалось того самого смятого листа с тем кривым рисунком. Тогда Эггман набросился на ежа, но когда он встретился со стеной, то понял, что Соник уже сидел верхом на нём.

— Ты решил добить меня своим телом? — со смешком сказал звуковой, наклонившись вбок, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Айво, которого из-за усов было плохо видно. Выпрямившись обратно, он обратил внимание на листок бумаги в своих руках. — А это что?

В ту же секунду Роботник выхватил бумажку из его рук и перевернулся на живот.

— Эй! — обиженно воскликнул ёж, потянув руки в сторону листа. — Отдай!

— Это моё. — серьезно сказал Айво, сверкнув очками.

— Ты обещал делиться!

— Это личное.

— А я не личное?

Этот вопрос завёл Эггмана в тупик. Ученый посмотрел на Соника. Синий выглядел по-настоящему обиженным. Каких же сил им стоило достичь этого взаимного доверия, а сейчас Роботник опять пытается всё разрушить. Кажется, звуковой подумал об этом раньше и уже начал слезать с Роботника, но тот резко всучил ему в руки листок и замолчал.

Ёж посмотрел на него как-то завороженно и с удивлением. В глазах читалась то ли радость, то ли восхищение — глаза Соника были самыми нечитаемыми из всех глаз, которые Эггман когда-либо видел. Никогда нельзя было угадать, что на самом деле в голове у синего и это порой удручало.

Звуковой медленно развернул листок и, пробежавшись по нему глазами, наконец, увидел свою маленькую копию в правом верхнем углу. На его лице появилась добрая улыбка.

— Ты нарисовал меня… — сказал он тихо, рассматривая картинку, потом он перевел взгляд на Эггмана и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Это так мило…

— Ну, не говори так. — раскрасневшись, ответил Айво, прикрыв лицо ладонями.

— Ты такой забавный, когда краснеешь. — добавил масла в огонь Соник и перевёл взгляд обратно на листок.

Послышался звук разрыва бумаги. Эггман раздвинул два пальца и посмотрел на ежа снизу вверх. Синий оборвал листок и сейчас что-то вырисовывал на нём, подобрав валяющуюся рядом шариковую ручку. Роботник убрал руки и хотел подняться, чтобы лучше увидеть, что же там придумал комок иголок, но тот резко вцепился в него, заставив тем самым Доктора лечь обратно.

— Тих-тих-тих. — пролепетал Соник, не отводя взгляда от листка.

Роботник, понимая, что теперь выполняет роль большой подушки, со вздохом начал наблюдать за синим и подметил, как забавно иногда дергаются его уши и с каким же старанием ёж что-то вырисовывал.

У Эггмана уже начала затекать спина, как звуковой оповестил о том, что наконец-то закончил.

— Да! — воскликнул он, подняв листок над собой.

— Что же ты там так долго вырисовывал, художник? — с улыбкой спросил Айво. Ему в лицо сразу же ткнули бумажку с каракулями. Он сразу же выхватил её из рук ежа и, садясь, рассмотрел её. Теперь рядом с миниатюрным Соником был миниатюрный Эггман и они держались за руки.

Это было так по-детски, так глупо, но так… мило, добро и… Роботник даже представить не мог, что будет вот так вот сидеть на полу, рассматривая кривой рисунок. Он улыбнулся и тут заметил, что уголок бумажки стал сырым, а лицо Соника, который стоял рядом изменилось на встревоженное. Эггман дотронулся до своей щеки и понял, что плачет.

Синий шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся. Подойдя поближе, он задрал край футболки и аккуратно вытер слезы с лица Айво, остановившись на длинном носе.

— Она воняет орехами. — сказал Роботник, вернув недовольную интонацию.

— Я бежал через ореховую рощу. — ответил Соник, всматриваясь в глаза Айво. Да, тот никогда не снимал свои очки, но у ежа постоянно складывалось впечатление, что у Эггмана именно голубые глаза. Он понятия не имел, почему так думает, но его мозг каждый раз подкидывал образ голубоглазого Роботника.

Док также всматривался в глаза Соника. В эту бесконечную зелень… Иногда даже складывалось впечатление, будто глаза ежа слишком яркие и даже светятся в темноте, хотя это было не так.

В один момент они рассмеялись и, наклонившись, встретились лбами, из-за чего Айво отклонился назад, схватившись за больное место.

— Да у тебя башка деревянная! — - прошипел он, на что вызвал смех со стороны звукового.

— А твоя, как камень! Гранит какой-нибудь или что там грызут обычно… — теперь пришла очередь Эггмана смеяться над синим. Тот в ответ прищурился и набросился на него. — Дай чмокну, где болит!

— Убери от меня руки! — залепетал Роботник, пытаясь оторвать от себя назойливого ежа, но всё было безуспешно — тот схватил его за голову и крепко поцеловал в лоб, за что сразу бы получил по шапке, если бы не успел увернуться.

— Облизал меня всего! — ворчал Айво, вытирая лоб. Соник стоял рядом и смеялся над ним. — Ну вот что ты хохочешь?

Звуковой продолжал хохотать, пока в один момент просто не замолк и не выхватил из рук Эггмана тот смятый кусок листочка.

— А ну стоять! Это я себе оставлю! — воскликнул Док, пытаясь забрать бумажку.

— Ну уж нет! — запротестовал ёж, спрятав лист за спиной. — У тебя есть моя игла, а у меня от тебя ничего нет!

— А кто стащил браслет моей мамы? — буркнул в ответ Роботник.

Соник посмотрел на браслет на своей руке, а потом опять повернулся к ученому.

— Ты сам отдал!

— Ах так!

— Я заберу листок. — отрезал синий, спрятав рисунок в иглах. — Имею право.

— А я имею право забрать браслет. — сказал Эггман.

— Нет.

Эггман надулся, как маленький ребенок и отвернулся от Соника. Тот какое-то время смотрел на его спину, а потом обнял со спины и легко поцеловал в щёку.

— С добрым утром, кстати. — сказал он, наклонив голову к шее Дока. — И браслет я не верну.

— И тебе того же, синий комок иголок. — ответил Роботник без доли злости в голосе.

С каких пор уничтожение мира он обменял на этот легкий поцелуй с утра?


End file.
